


I'll Miss You When I Wake

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: How the balcony scene with Hatter and Alice before Frabjous day should have went!





	I'll Miss You When I Wake

I'll Miss You When I Wake

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Alice/Hatter

Warnings: some spoilers, kissing, oneshot, complete

Summary: How the balcony scene with Hatter and Alice before Frabjous day should have went!

Takes place completely in Tarrant's POV. I took direct lines from the movie (I don't want anyone getting mad about that, that's why I'm saying it now. I could come up with my own scene for the first part of it, but wanted to use the words from the movie, so there! XD)

I'll Miss you when I wake

I slowly walk onto the balcony where Alice is standing, leaning against the railing, hat in the crook of my arm. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I ask conversationally, Alice smiles beautifully at me then turns to look out over Marmoreal.

"Let me think about it." Alice responds.

"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" I say, smiling widely at her. Alice's smile falls from her face as she answers.

"Frabjous day, how could I forget? I wish I'd wake up."

"You still believe this is a dream, do you?" I ask, feeling a deep sadness well up. 'How could she believe that this was all a dream? That none of the things she'd done was? That I wasn't real?'

"Of course, this has all come from my own mind."

"Which would mean that I'm not real."

"Afraid so. You're just a figment of my imagination." She told me with a sad expression on her face. "I would dream up someone who's half mad."

"Yes, but you'd have to be half mad to dream me up." I said, a wide smile appearing on my face.

"I must be then." She smiled briefly before it fell from her face again. "I'll miss you when I wake up." I felt something warm rise in my chest and felt the need to say something that had been eating away at me since Alice had returned.

"Alice," I said softly, watching as she turned towards me, looking into my eyes that I knew would have turned a mixture of gray and blue by now. "I feel like I need to say this, because I'm not sure what will happen after this day. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, but I haven't found the right time. You're either too small or too big and as this is the first time you've been the right size, but now I don't know how to say it…" I rambled.

"Hatter!" Alice called out, her hands gripping my face gently.

"I'm fine, thanks." I muttered, my eyes locking on to hers.

"Hatter?" She questioned softly, a cofused look on her face. "Why are you're eyes blue? I haven't seen them look like that before. Are you alright?" I laugh at her question, a wide smile crossing my face. My hand reached up and to cup her cheek, my thumb rubbed over her soft skin.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alice." I murmured softly, leaning forward and brushing my lips against hers. I heard her gasp, but felt her lips move against mine. I took that as an invitation and wrapped my other arm around her waist, letting my hat fall to the ground. I pulled her against me and kissed her deeply, letting my tongue taste the sweetness of her mouth. Alice pulled back after a minute, her cheeks were flushed and she looked more confused than before.

"Ah…this is…um…" She stepped away from me, shifting nervously.

"It's alright, it's just a dream, right Alice?" I told her, smiling at her. Alice smiled hesitantly at me, then moved closer and patted my cheek softly.

"I…will still miss you very much, Hatter." I placed my hand on top of hers, feeling that warmth rise in me once again.

"I'll miss you as well, Alice." The two of us then leaned against the railing together, getting ready for Frabjous Day in our own ways.

The End.

How'd you like it? Please let me know!

I got the color of Hatter's eyes (the blue and gray) from a mood ring chart. In this scene when his eyes change that color he is feeling nervous and loveable.


End file.
